Can't Fall In Love In Peace
by Celtic-Yugioh-Fangirl
Summary: Kaito is a kind person, in his own way. Droite has fallen in love. This is my version of what would happen if Droite confessed to Kaito. Two sides to one story, but in the end, they both have broken hearts. Droite X Kaito. Anxietyshipping.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal and never will.**

**C-Y-F: Hey guys! Er…I just felt like writing anxietyshipping so yeah! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Droite's Version**

Droite sat still, letting her bangs fall into her eyes. Why? Why couldn't Kaito just return her feelings? Why does he cause her such pain? Droite remembered what happened just happened a short moment ago.

_Kaito. She stopped in the hallway, watching his back. "Kaito," she called. She hoped the hesitance didn't show up in her voice._

_He stopped, hearing her voice. He glanced back at her, "What is it?" he asked._

_Droite stepped forward, "Kaito…I…" Could she do this? Could she confess? _

_After a moment of silence, Kaito looked back forward. "If you don't need anything, I'll take my leave-"_

_Droite took a breath. With a small step forward, she shouted, "I love you!" She stared at him, awaiting his reaction. She could not see his face but she looked for other signs. Did he tense? Maybe it was her imagination. She noticed his fist tighten but that was it. _

"_Droite…it'd be best if I just went number hunting."_

_She stared at him, her heart breaking. Kaito…She shook her head, tears building up, "Why? Why won't you give me an answer?!"_

_Kaito stayed silent. She couldn't take it. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Kaito…" she whispered. She shouted, "Do you hate me?! Is that it?! DO YOU HATE ME, KAITO?!"_

_Kaito looked like he was going to turn around but then stopped midway. Not showing his face, he said in an icy cold voice, "Yes, that's right. I hate you. Just stay the fuck out of my life."_

_Droite's heart shattered. She crumbled forward, sobbing. He hated her…Kaito…the one she loved…hated her. She cried for all she had, hearing his footsteps as he walked away._

Droite stared at the ground, tears now gone. _If this is how love is…I wish I had never met Kaito. The taker of souls, the phantom thief, stole my heart. He took it and smashed it into pieces. But…why do I still love him?_

* * *

**Kaito's Version**

"Hey, Haruto," Kaito whispered softly to his younger brother. He knelt down in front of him, patting his blue hair.

"Nii-san…" Haruto spoke. He stared at Kaito, making said-boy stare back. "Nii-san…is something wrong?" he asked, eyes unblinking.

Kaito blinked, surprised at such a question. "What do you mean, Haruto?" Kaito asked, smiling. He could tell that his smile looked fake. He just hoped Haruto didn't notice.

"You look sad, nii-san."

Kaito stared at his brother. He looked at the ground, remembering.

_Kaito walked down the hallway of the Heartland Faculty. He paused, seeing Droite ahead of him. He stared for a moment. Droite…how could anyone not see how beautiful she was? He shook closed his eyes to clear such thoughts from his head. There was no room for things like that. He reopened his eyes, and turned around. He would just go the long way to Haruto's room. Just as he took his first step, he heard a divine voice call his name, "Kaito!"_

_He stopped. Could he really afford staying near her for this long? He looked at Droite from over his shoulder, "What is it?" he questioned. He noticed how she looked anxious. That made him curious. Since when was Droite an anxious person? She was usually calm, cool, and collected. To see her like this…was something wrong? Before Kaito could think of the possibilities, Droite stepped closer. Stumbling over her words, Kaito noted, Droite uttered, "Kaito…I…"_

_It was a moment of silence before Kaito looked back forward. There was no need for this. As much as he would like to stay here with her…he would surely regret it later. "If you don't need anything, I'll take my leave-"_

"_I love you!"_

_Kaito tensed. No. She couldn't have said that…He clenched his fist. No. His heart shouted at him. He couldn't do this to her. Not to his Droite. No, Droite was not his. He closed his eyes tightly, Droite was not his but she was his to protect. Making sure to keep his voice even, he spoke, "Droite…it'd be best if I just went number hunting."_

_It was quiet. Maybe Droite would listen. Maybe she would just turn around and walk away. Kaito's wish wasn't granted. Opening his eyes, he almost stole a glance at her. He couldn't though. He would not give himself the chance. _

"_Why? Why won't you give me an answer?!"_

_Because I want to protect you. Because I want you to be happy! But neither answer was acceptable. Kaito stayed silent. He would not ensnare her. He would not be a fool and be selfish._

"_Kaito…" His heart broke at the unspoken tears in her voice. "Do you hate me?! Is that it?! DO YOU HATE ME, KAITO?!"_

_Staring forward at the ground, he knew he had to give an answer. He wanted to tell her, 'no, I do not hate you.' He couldn't be selfish though. He knew that if he said that, she would definitely chase after him. Droite, the person who was ensnared into Mr. Heartland's trap, would definitely follow him. Kaito knew that once Droite was out of Mr. Heartland's grasp, she'll be able to be free and find someone else, someone better, to love. _

_To make sure she wouldn't follow him, he would have to answer. He made his voice cold and steady. He answered, "Yes, that's right. I hate you. Just stay the fuck out of my life." _

_He heard Droite fall to her knees. He heard her crying, sobbing. He had broken her. He walked away. He had broken her and he wished he wasn't so kind. He paid the tear that ran down his cheek no mind. He deserved this pain. He wished so much that he could turn around. He was not a selfish person though. He did not look back. He knew that he could have walked back. He could have went back to Droite and could have told her-_

"I love you." Kaito wrapped his arms around his younger brother, "I love you, you know?"

"Mhm, I know, nii-san."

Kaito held his brother tightly to him. _If this is how love is…I wish I had never met Droite. The eye of the storm, the calm butterfly, stole my heart. When she reaches freedom, she will take my heart with her. Butterflies are meant to be free. But…why do I wish to keep her with me?_

**Tell me what you think! Celtic-Yugioh-Fangirl, out!**


End file.
